phrexianfandomcom-20200214-history
Anutef
Anutef are genetically engineered canines that resemble the once quite popular dog breed known as Greyhound. Nowadays there are only two specimen of this species, Dies and Nox. Further creation of this species has been put on hold for now. __TOC__ Appearance Anutef have a very lean, muscular body build with a narrow waist and a deep chest. Their necks have a distinctive form which seems quite similar to ferrets or even snakes. The whole body is covered in short fur which is mostly dark coloured (black). Their claws are nit retractable, just like other canines, and they have pointed, upright ears. The Anutef's mane is starting from the top of the head and runs down the back of it's neck until it reaches the shoulderblades. It runs straight down without any waves and can grow quite long similar to a horse's mane. On the tip of their tails is also a tuft of fur. An Anutef's mane can be cut completely without causing any problems for the animal. Male Anutef are a bit bigger than their female counterparts. Males tend to get between 115 - 140cm in height (measured from the shoulder), females approximately 100 - 120cm. Thanks to their size males also tend to be heavier than females (60 - 80kg). The Anutef also posess a very special trademark which is mostly overlooked thanks to the muscles on their eyebrows. Behind every eye is another little one which is covered by the muscle 90% of the time. Only when they're opening their eyes widely the second set is visible. It is still unknown why they need them though. Visual Trademarks *canine appearance *lean body created for running *snake-shaped neck *two sets of eyes Etymology The name "Anutef" is a combination of "Anubis" and "Atef". "Anubis" because of their quite similar appearance to the Egypt god and "Atef" in reference to the Atef crown, a specific feathered crown which stood for some characteristics that were desired in the Anutef breed. Taxonomy and Evolution Anutef do not have any living relatives in the galaxy thanks to the destruction of planet Earth. There is also no data about their evolution because of the fact, that they are genetically engineered creatures that only exist in captivity. Subspecies and Hybrids There are no known subspecies to the Anutef. Further research has been put on hold. Behaviour Anutef have a quite similar behaviour to domestic dog breeds. Despite the lack of any wild trademarks this species seems to be highly, almost too intelligent for it's own survival in the wild. If there is any plan to create a population in the wild it is advised to lower their level of intelligence and raise their natural instincts. Social It is quite difficult to determine if the Anutef would be living in packs or as solitary animals because the whole species only consists of two specimen as of now. There might be a high tendency to packs though caused by their canine nature. Diet Anutef have a typical canine jaw and teeth structures. Their diet consists mostly of meat and other needed supplements which they would get in the intestines of their prey animals. Reproduction and Growth Nothing is known about Anutef reproduction and growth because of their artificial origin. Health It is still uncertain if the Anutef are prone to bone problems or albinism or if this is caused because by an accident in their creation. Since one of the two known Anutef is completely healthy and the other has both, albinism and a weak spine, it is assumed that those defects are only appearing in this specimen and not the species in general. Habitat The current habitat of both Anutef is the OCP's main building but the species itself is built to survive in steppes and savannah biomes. Communication Anutef's vocalization is very similar to maned wolfs. It consists of roar-barks, barks and if needed whimpering. The species doesn't show any signs of howling though which might caused by the lack of packs or other bigger groups and the social behaviour that is connected to this. Interaction This species is actually a quite social one who likes contact with other creatures besides their own kind. Their canidae characteristics makes interaction with xeno species rather easy. The current plan for Anutef is to create more, genetically different, specimen to have several breeding pairs. They might have a future as a pet and watch dog. A release into the wild is highly unlike able. Cultural Influence The Anutef didn't have an impact on any known culture thanks to their small number of only two specimen. Notable Characters (A-Z) *Dies *Nox Gallery Anutef-anatomy-sketch.jpg|Anutef - General Anatomy Nox-sketch.jpg|Nox - Sketchcollection Dies-sketch.jpg|Dies - Sketchcollection nox-nova.png|Nova/Nox - Under watchful eyes -Sketchcollection- ---- Category:Creatures